Conventionally, a torque converter includes a stator with a one way clutch located within the stator. However, this limited the size of the one way clutch since its dimensions were constrained by the stator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,589 to Fukushima ('589 Patent) discloses a torque converter having both a lock-up clutch and a disengaging clutch mechanism. In the '589 Patent, a torque converter is provided with both a lock-up clutch and a disengaging clutch for use with a manual transmission. When the disengaging clutch is engaged, torque is transmittable through a torque converter impeller and turbine fluid coupling. When the lock-up clutch is engaged, torque is mechanically transmitted through the lock-up clutch to a manual transmission input shaft.
A single control mechanism effects selective engagement and disengagement of both the lock-up clutch and the disengaging clutch. In an alternate embodiment of the present invention, a weight may be engaged and disengaged from various components within the torque converter to change the ratio of a moment of inertia of a power input mechanism and a power output mechanism defined by portions of the torque converter. A lock-up clutch in the alternate embodiment and the weight are also engaged and disengaged by a single control mechanism.
However, in the '589 Patent, the lock-up clutch may not be flexibly sized.
The system and method of the present disclosure solves one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.